Hot Soup
by black-howie
Summary: Tyson’s place is undergoing rat extermination. Him, Max and Ray need to find a place to stay, and what better place to stay in, then Kai’s mansion? But then, a thunderstorm arrives… COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
  
Hot Soup  
  
Prologue  
  
The Bladebreakers had been invited to a local tournament as guests. All the Bladebreakers were excited. all except Kai of course. Kai couldn't have really cared less about the tournament.  
  
Kai was lazing on the couch and not wanting to do anything. As Kai was channel surfing and eating some snacks, the doorbell rang. Kai scowled. He had a good mind to yell at whoever it was at the door for disturbing him. Sure he was bored, but yelling at someone would give him something to do, right?  
  
Kai walked over to the front door and put on his evil glare.  
  
"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? I was-" started Kai when he was interrupted by a boy.  
  
"Hi Kai." It was Ray. A little startled, Kai looked behind Ray and saw Tyson, Max and Kenny. Tyson didn't look too happy as he stared at the bushes by the door. Max was his old happy self and had a big grin on his face. Kenny was hiding behind Tyson and Max, and looked a little frightened though, but Kai thought, "Good." Kai looked away and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Max nudged Kenny forward. "Uh. uh. hi. there. Kai. how are. you. doing." stuttered Kenny. "We're. all fine. and-"  
  
"Get to the point," snapped Kai. Kenny hid behind Dizzi at this, thinking to himself, "he's gonna get mad! I don't want to be hurt!!"  
  
Kenny squeaked, "Um. well, you know, since. since we have that local tournament to go to. and Tyson's place is kinda. undergoing rat extermination. we were wondering. if we could. um. maybe stay here. I mean, the tournament isn't too far from here, and we really don't have anywhere else to stay. I mean, my parent's place isn't too big and everything."  
  
There was an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Max broke the silence. "So. we were wondering if we could stay at your place for a while."  
  
"Hmph. we still could've stayed at MY place. It's not that bad after a while," said Tyson, annoyed.  
  
"You're not gonna leave your own team out here living on the streets are you?" asked Ray. Kai gave a small, evil smile at this. He imagined his team living on the streets near garbage cans. They'd be covered in dirt from not washing for a while. Then at the tournament, they'd arrive all dirty, smelly and hungry.  
  
"Uh oh. don't give him any ideas Ray!" said Max noticing Kai spacing off a little. Kai snapped out of his trance. Thinking it over for a bit, he said, "Well, I guess you guys could-"  
  
Kai never finished his sentence as a flash of colours knocked him back. When Kai turned around, he saw that his teammates had rushed into the living room. They were comfortably sitting on the couch pigging out on HIS snacks. Kai locked the front door and approached his teammates.  
  
"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Tyson looked up from the bowl of snacks and slowly put it down on the coffee table, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Well, we wanted to get in before you changed your mind," said Kenny, calmly waving a chip in the air. Kenny had calmed down quite a bit now, much to Kai's dislike. Now he couldn't wait for the tournament to arrive.  
  
"The sooner the better," Kai muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days passed by slowly, and Kai had kept himself occupied in his room, playing video games, watching DVDs, and the occasional training. He didn't want his beyblading skills to deteriorate. If they did. well, he'd never hear the end from his grandfather. Voltaire was off doing some business, and he had the whole mansion to himself. Sure, there were a few servants still there, but he didn't bother with them. He was independent and didn't want any of their services.  
  
Everyday, Kai would go to the kitchen to get something to eat. One day, while he was making some soup, the rest of the Bladebreakers walked in.  
  
"Hey Kai. We haven't seen you around too much. What have you been up to?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"We were just gonna grab something to eat."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What cha making? It smells pretty yummy."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kai shifted slightly so that he could see the Bladebreakers from the corner of his eye. He could see Ray trying hard to make conversation with him. Tyson, Max and Kenny, on the other hand, were watching Kai stir the soup in the pot, hypnotized. Tyson was drooling as the pleasant aroma filled the kitchen. He clutched his stomach as it growled.  
  
"Why don't you cook something yourself? Aren't you suppose to be a good cook, Ray?" asked Kai, continuing the mesmerizing motion of stirring the soup.  
  
"Well, you see. I'm not used to the ingredients you have here, so I really have no idea how to use them."  
  
Max piped up, "Uh. Kai, you mind sharing some of that soup with us?"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Tyson, "he'd poison it! And. and. we'd ALL DIE!!"  
  
"He wouldn't do that. would he?" asked Ray. Ray didn't want Kai to be a bad person. Ray had been trying to find a good side to Kai for a long time, but he hadn't been too successful.  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were all disputing over whether Kai would poison their soup or not. Ray was arguing Kai hadn't done it before. The others, however, believed that that was just a ploy to get them to trust him and that they were in public places before.  
  
As the debate raged on, Kai slipped pass behind Kenny with a few little cakes. Startled, Kenny jumped. As they watched Kai disappear up the stairs, the boys turned back to the stove. The soup was still there. Kai hadn't taken any at all.  
  
"SEE!!! It's a trap, I'm telling you! We can't eat it!" yelled Tyson, though his stomach completely disagreed with him.  
  
"Well, we won't know until we try now can we?" said Ray, approaching the soup. He was determined to prove the others wrong, and noticed a note beside the pot of soup. Kai wrote it.  
  
"Hey, look what I found. Ahem. Dear Idiots-"  
  
"SEEE!?!?!??! IT'S A TRAP!!"  
  
"-Since you guys were so busy acting like I wasn't there, the soup didn't appeal to me as much after Tyson kept on talking about soup with 'clumps of stuff' in it. You guys can have it. -Kai  
  
"Well, wasn't that nice of Kai," smiled Ray. Kai had done something nice. Ray brought down a bowl and filled it up with soup. As he brought a spoonful up to his mouth, Tyson pounced on Ray, making him fall.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ray's too young to die!!!" As Tyson was yelling, a few drops of the soup landed in his big mouth.  
  
"AUGH!!! I drank the soup! I'm gonna die! I'm-mmm. this tastes really good." Tyson picked up Ray's deserted bowl of soup and drained it.  
  
"Hey! That was my soup!"  
  
"Too bad, I drank it." Tyson stuck out his tongue as Ray tackled him. As a fight erupted between the two boys, two other boys were sneaking over to the pot.  
  
"THE SOUP!!! GET 'EM!!!" exclaimed the beat up boys.  
  
"AUGH!!!" screamed all the boys, whether it was from surprise or as a war cry. Creating a big dust cloud, the boys knocked the soup down from the stove. The hot soup flew into the air.  
  
"NOOOO!!!! NOT THE SOUP!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back up in Kai's room, Kai was busy playing "Mario Kart Double Dash!!" when a he heard a knock at his door. Pausing the game, Kai got up and walked opened the door. And there to meet his eyes, was really a sight to be seen. There, in front of him, were his teammates, covered from head to toe in steaming hot soup.  
  
"Um. Kai. you mind. making some more soup for us?"  
  
Kai smirked at them. He wanted to savor this moment. Seeing his fellow teammates covered in soup, well, let's just say it's not something you'd see everyday.  
  
"Please Kai?"  
  
"You sure it doesn't have poison in it?" The boys were completely surprised at this statement. They forgot all about the poison.  
  
"Please!!! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to criticize you-" started Tyson  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Figures, being the poopy head he is," said Tyson, crossing his arms.  
  
"Awww. come on Kai! Please! The soup was really good!" whined Max.  
  
"Save your breath Max. You're not gonna get anything-ooooooo!!!!! Mario Kart! I want in I want in!" said Tyson.  
  
"Mario Kart? REALLY!?!?!" gasped the other boys.  
  
As Tyson entered Kai's room, a door met up with his face with a loud SMACK.  
  
"OWWWWW!!! What was that for? I just wanna play Mario Kart."  
  
From the other side of the door, the soupy boys heard the door's lock click.  
  
"KAIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
"There is no way you're gonna come into my room covered in soup. I like my carpet the way it is: not edible."  
  
"If we wash up, can we play Mario Kart?"  
  
"Sure," and off the boys ran, fighting for the nearest bathroom.  
  
2 minutes later, the boys appeared outside Kai's room clean of soup, and gasping.  
  
"See, Kai's nice. He's gonna let us play Mario Kart with him!" said Ray as he began to knock on the door, "Hey, Kai!! We're all clean now! Can we come in and play Mario Kart?"  
  
A slightly muffled "Sure you can," replied.  
  
Kenny tried the door, but found it locked, so the boys stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Kai to open the door for them. Kai didn't come.  
  
"Um. Kai, can you open the door for us?" asked Kenny.  
  
"I can," came the reply.  
  
Ray, catching on, asked, "Will you?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh yea, Ray. Kai's REAL nice," said Tyson, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, shut up." It was pointless to try and persuade Kai, and they all knew it. The boys grumbled to themselves as they walked away. 


	2. SUCK IT IN!

Another chapter up!  
  
Warning: I exaggerated some characteristics of the characters and as a result, some parts gets a little violent.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where's Max?" wondered Tyson, looking around, "he's disappeared."  
  
"Really?" Tyson had caught Ray and Kenny's attention. They just realized that the room was pretty quiet without Max's energy. Getting worried, the boys decide to look for their friend.  
  
Searching high and low, they couldn't find Max at all, when a loud crash from outside could be heard. Glancing out the window, they saw that the deep heavens had turned a dark and dreary grey. Fat raindrops fell quickly, banging against the window. Bright lightning crashed down, immediately followed by the roar of thunder. A terrible wind blew, making the trees seem like tall thin monsters, tapping at the windows, wanting in. The wind howled passed the windows. The lights in the mansion began to flicker and the rooms started to quiver. A storm was brewing, something all the boys knew Max dreaded.  
  
Getting extremely edgy, the boys decided to go to their last resort: Kai. Heading towards Kai's room, the boys jumped at every noise.  
  
"Who knew a mansion could seem so creepy," whispered Kenny.  
  
Thunder boomed through the mansion, shaking the elaborate paintings and sculptures that decorated the halls, as they reached Kai's room. Wincing, the boys crowded together. Taking a deep breath, Ray raised his arm to knock on the door, when a louder roar of thunder erupted through the mansion. Jumping out of their skins, the three boys screamed a girly scream, and crashed through Kai's door.  
  
The room was not how they imagined Mr. Perfect would keep it. The bed was unmade. DVDs, controllers and remnants of meals were scattered everywhere. Turns out Kai was more normal than they thought. Kai was nowhere to be found, not that the boys really cared. They just wanted to hide. Jumping on to the bed, all three boys grabbed for the covers and pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
  
  
"We'll be safe now right?" whispered Tyson. All the boys were shaking frantically.  
  
"I sure hope so," replied Ray.  
  
All of a sudden, the boys felt something shift and moan under the covers.  
  
"Stop scaring us, Tyson!"  
  
"It… it wasn't me."  
  
"Who else could it be?"  
  
Ray felt something breathing down his neck, and found something warm against his body. Uncomfortably warm.  
  
"Tyson! Stop it! You're getting too close!"  
  
"It wasn't ME!!! How come you're blaming me! Why not Kenny?"  
  
"Kenny's not a pervert!"  
  
"You're saying I am?"  
  
"I'm just saying your more likely to—"  
  
Something shifted again, and a louder noise could be heard. The boys looked over to the source of the movement, yet nothing could be seen. Suddenly, something deep red appeared in front of the boys.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the boys, as they tumbled backwards out of bed, dragging the sheets with them, becoming entangled in them.  
  
"It's got us! Help! Someone help us! Anyone! A monster's got us! Help! Get the monster exterminators! Someone! HEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!"  
  
A strong hand seized the sheets roughly and pulled, and out fell the boys.  
  
"Oh thank you! You saved us!" started Tyson. He latched onto the leg of his saviour.  
  
"We were so scared—" Tyson looked up and saw the angry face of Kai staring down at him.  
  
"Eep!" squeaked Tyson as he cowered into a corner of the room.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in my bed, much less my room!" shouted Kai. All the boys flinched, and they thought the thunder was loud.  
  
"It was… YOU under the covers?"  
  
"Who else? I was TRYING to get some sleep. It's not easy with you guys running up and down the halls screaming."  
  
"You can sleep through a storm?" asked Kenny amazed.  
  
"Storm? What storm?" began Kai as he glanced out the window, "Oh… that storm… well I guess… but that's not the point! You owe me a new door! You guys broke into my room! Then you guys jump into my bed stealing half of my sheets and waking me up! Then go screaming your heads off about some monster and take ALL my sheets! Then I get Tyson here, clinging on to me like a leech—"  
  
"I think this is a world record! Kai's saying a whole bunch of sentences to us at once without any of us interrupting!" whispered Tyson.  
  
Kai just looked at the boys malevolently.  
  
"So… it was YOU touching me," realized Ray blushing, "Kai… I didn't know you felt that way about me…"  
  
Surprised and flustered, Kai turned away.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in my room anyways? I have the right mind to kick you guys out into the storm right now."  
  
Tyson decided to mock Kai in a baby voice, "What, you'd leave poor Ray out there in the rain?"  
  
"Stop it Tyson! You're gonna get yourself in more trouble than you're already in!" whispered Kenny, while Ray blushed.  
  
Tyson ignored Kenny, and kept going, "Come on Kai. Leaving your little kitty out in the rain. You wouldn't do that would you?"  
  
"Tyson…" Kenny was getting anxious, and Ray blushed even harder.  
  
Tyson said in a girly voice fluttering his eyelashes, "Look, I'm Ray! Kai… you're not gonna leave me out there too are you?"  
  
In a flash, Tyson found himself painfully pinned against the wall.  
  
Kai snarled, "A: I WOULD leave you out in the storm, and you know that. B: Ray is NOT my kitty. C: Ray is NOT girly even if he DOES have long hair. D: I do NOT like RAY! I was in bed first! If you've got any ideas, they'd be the other way around, since you guys got into bed with me!" realizing what he just said, Kai shuddered internally.  
  
Nothing had sunk into Tyson's thick head, Tyson kept going, "Awww… Kai! You just broke your kitty's heart! I mean, look at him!" Tyson nodded over to Ray, where he was blushing furiously. "What kind of boyfriend are you? Wait a minute, two guys… YOU'RE GAY!!!" gasped Tyson, "well I'll be. Two of the great Bladebreakers are gay with each other. But I guess… since Kai can't get any girls, he has to resort to guys."  
  
Tyson was slammed up against the wall once again, but even harder, and Kenny flinched. Thunder crashed through the room. Tyson, gasping for breath, saw the flaming fury in Kai's eyes, burning deep into his soul. Tyson couldn't help but cringe. He tried to loosen Kai's grip, but to no avail. Thunder struck again.  
  
"Kai… *gasp*… you're… choking… *gasp*… me… *gasp*… I… can't… *gasp*… breathe…"  
  
"Good. That'll be one less problem for me to deal with." Kai strengthened his grip. Kenny started to whimper.  
  
"Kai… please…*gasp*… I'm sorry *gasp*"  
  
"No," said Kai slowly, "I don't think you ARE sorry."  
  
"You're going to *gasp*… kill me!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" A mad look spread across Kai's face, while Tyson's turned to pure horror as he started to flail his legs.  
  
"Kenny… Help me!! *gasp*" Kenny jumped when he heard his name. Slowly putting Dizzi down, he stood up and tried to pull Kai's arm down, though it didn't seem to have an effect on Kai at all.  
  
"Kenny *gasp* Get him *gasp* off of me!" At this, Kenny yanked down on Kai's arm more frequently, but still, nothing.  
  
"Stop it Kai!" Everyone froze and looked to find the source of the sound. It was Ray, still a little red. Standing up slowly, Ray slowly walked over to Kai.  
  
"After what this idiot's said, you think I'm gonna let him get away with it?" yelled Kai. Ray, swaying a little for some odd reason, replied, "No, I don't think you will, but you have to cut him some slack. He's an idiot after all."  
  
"Hey! I thought *gasp* you were on *gasp* my… side *gasp*"  
  
"Shush, Tyson!" snapped Kenny.  
  
"I don't cut anyone ANY slack. Or I'd be going easy on him, and that wouldn't be fair. Just like in training."  
  
"He's got a point there," said Kenny.  
  
"You too!!??! *gasp*"  
  
"Shhh!!!" said Kenny.  
  
At this, thunder roared through the room louder than ever, causing Ray to jump in surprise and trip over the blanket on the ground. Ray clung onto the nearest thing around him, which turned out to be Kai. Not letting go, Ray stood up once again.  
  
"Are you drunk?" asked Kenny.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure seems like it." Ray seemed not to have heard that comment. Instead, he leaned against Kai, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
"RAY!!!" exclaimed Tyson and Kenny. Kai was a little shocked. Ray tightened his grip on Kai, causing Kai to release Tyson, who fell to the floor gasping for air. Kai on the other hand, turned around and pushed Ray away. Ray fell head over heels, backwards onto the bed.  
  
"What did you do that for?" exclaimed Kai as thunder erupted through the room. Shaking his head, Ray replied, "I had to get you off Tyson somehow, right?"  
  
Cursing himself for being so weak that he fell into Ray's trap, Kai decided to leave the room to find some place to calm down.  
  
"Oh, Kai? The only reason we came into your room was to get you to help us find Max. He seems to have gone missing, and you know how he is during storms. You mind helping us?"  
  
"He's gonna end up killing Max like he was going to kill me!" gasped Tyson.  
  
"Well, Max won't be as dumb as you by making stupid comments, so I think he'll live," said Ray. Tyson, sticking his tongue out at Ray, struggled to stand up with Kenny's help.  
  
"I'll go look for him inside the mansion since I know the mansion best. You guys should go outside."  
  
"Out… outside? In the rain?" asked Kenny, cringing at the sound of thunder outside.  
  
"Where else? Now go, before I kill you all!!!" Kai said with a fake mad smile.  
  
"We're going! We're going!" yelled the other boys as the scrambled to get out the door. They were only stalled when all three of them tried to get out at once and got stuck in the doorframe.  
  
"Suck it in Tyson! Suck it in!" yelled Kenny, glancing over his shoulder to see Kai slowly approaching them, "HURRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
"I'm sucking, I'm sucking!" and with a faint pop, all the boys flew out of the doorway and smacked face down onto the floor. Ray looked back and saw Kai following them with his arms outstretched, reaching out for them.  
  
"RUNNNN!!!!" screamed Ray, and off they ran, faster then they ever have before.  
  
Kai shook his head and laughed to himself.  
  
"Idiots." 


	3. Maxie, Maxie, where fort art thou?

Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them. Alright, on we go to the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While Tyson, Ray and Kenny left to go look for Max outside, Kai stayed inside… sleeping? Kai didn't seem too worried about Max, yet he was restless in his sleep. He was still energized from the… earlier activities. Finding he couldn't sleep, he decided he might as well look for Max. Getting up from bed, he glanced outside. Night was settling in, making everything look like a monster with the storm. Thicker and darker clouds had formed since the last time he looked outside, stretching beyond the horizon. Rain fell harder than it did before, making a greater bang with each drop. Lightning and thunder struck the earth, shaking the mansion every so often, causing the electricity to fade in and out. The storm wasn't going to let up any time soon. Sighing, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and left the room.  
  
Walking down the stairs, he noticed his living room was a mess. It seems like his teammates were having some sort of pillow fight. Feathers covered everything. Carpets, shelves, tables, television, half-eaten meals, you name it. Some feathers were still drifting to the ground. Looking up, he saw that the ceiling fan had feathers piled up to the ceiling, as if someone had thrown a pillow up there.  
  
"Once they get back, I'll make them clean up this mess. Not only do they owe me a new door now, but a whole bunch of pillows too. They'll pay through heavy training once I get my hands on them. Every. Single. One. Of. Them." He thought as a devilish grin spread across his face, and he rubbed his hands together.  
  
He began to imagine the training he'd put them through. Laps… lots of laps… run until the can barely move. Then push-ups… lots of push-ups… curl-ups… skipping… tae-bo… oh, and that was only the warm-up… after, they would practice launching their blades to his content, then—his train of thought was interrupted by a feather tickling his nose.  
  
"Aaaaa-chooooo!! Grr… stupid feather…" Kai mumbled as he blew the feather away. Losing his train of thought, he cursed himself, when thunder shook through the house once again, which reminded him of how he was suppose to be looking for Max. Sighing, he left the ruined living room.  
  
"Where to start first…" walking around, he decided to check all the bathrooms. Max could've taken one LONG dump. Checking all the bathrooms, Kai had no success with finding Max, same with the kitchen, the games room, the dining room, the weight room, and the balcony. Sighing, Kai decided to look in Max's room.  
  
Stepping in, he noticed that Max's room was very neat. It seemed like he didn't use it at all. All that may have been out of place was Max's own stuff: his turtle shaped suitcase that was wide open. The hard shell contained all his belongings. When closed, it looked like a giant purple stuffed animal was squished into the suitcase, when really; the purple extensions were the fuzzy stuffed turtle head, tail and legs. There were turtle shirts, turtle pants, turtle boxers, turtle socks, and a whole lot of other turtle things. Then there was his usual outfit: turtle free. By looking at Max any other day, one wouldn't expect him to have a turtle fetish, but here, in all its glory, was turtle stuff. PURPLE turtle stuff. Not that it was really weird or anything. Tyson had his fetish about blue dragons, Ray with his white tigers, and Kenny with all his computer accessories. Even Kai had quite a few phoenix related belongings.   
  
From what it looked like, it seemed like Max was in the middle of something when he deserted the suitcase. No matter, Kai looked in the closet, shelves, cupboards, and mini-fridge, but to no avail. Max couldn't be seen anywhere.  
  
As he began to leave Max's room, bright blue flash caught his eye from under the bed. Bending down to look under the bed, he only saw darkness. Thinking it was some trick of his eye, he was about to get up as the same bright blue appeared in front of his crimson eyes. Looking closer, he couldn't see anything in the dark under the bed. Frustrated, he started to pull back his head when suddenly, a pair of brilliant blue eyes materialized in front of him. Taken back with the sudden brightness as his eyes were adjusted to the dark, he fell back. Sighing, he got up onto his feet and sitting on the bed, he looked out the window at the dark sky.  
  
"I know you're under there, Max. Come out." From the sitting on the bed, he could feel the bed vibrate as Max shook his head. Finding that disturbing, Kai stood up.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. You're inside right now. Lightning can't hit you." The vibrating of the bed started once again, but more vigorously, as the eyes disappeared. Kai started to get annoyed at the boy.  
  
"If you don't come out right now…" the gears inside Kai's brain started up, "I'll… you'll… there will be no dinner for you."  
  
A barely audible voice sounded, as Kai strained to make out Max's answer.  
  
"You're making dinner?"  
  
"I guess I am now," sighed Kai.  
  
"What's for dinner?" whispered Max.  
  
Grinning, Kai decided, "Soup."  
  
Silence. Waiting patiently, Kai just stood there looking out the window, when Max could be heard shifting quickly under the bed. Hands appeared from under the bed, grabbing nothing but air. Feet appeared on the other side of the bed and began to thrash around. The hands, finally grabbing the edge of the bed, seemed to be straining to pull something out. After a few minutes of the same thing, the hands and feet went limp, as a slight gasping could be heard, and silence over took the boys.  
  
10 minutes later, a voice could be heard.  
  
"I'm stuck." Kai grinned as silence returned.  
  
"Um… Kai… wanna… give me a hand?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"… please, will you give me a hand? I'm ready to come out now. J-just like you told me to." Grinning, Kai began clapping slowly.  
  
"… a hand as in helping me get out from under the bed."  
  
Disappointed, Kai took his time in walking over to Max, and holding out his hand, which Max took quickly. Kai started to pull Max out from underneath the bed. Well, not really. Kai was really pulling Max with the bed still on top of him. Sighing, Kai lets go of Max, who is taken by surprise, and flops to the ground with an "OWWW!!!" as his jaw is snapped shut. Rubbing his jaw, he felt the bed lift above him. Looking up, he saw Kai lifting the bed. Getting to his knees and rubbing his jaw, he mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
Kai moved behind Max and started pushing him towards the door, when a great light flashed through the room. Max tensed.  
  
"Oh, great…" muttered Kai. Max turned around and was about to head for his bed, until Kai grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not so fast, buddy."  
  
"THUNDER!!!!! Wait a minute, did you just call me your buddy?"  
  
"… just… just… grr…" Kai gave up. He couldn't refute, and so, started to push Max out the door.  
  
"So you DID call me your buddy! Oh, Kai. You've finally accepted us! Well… me anyways. I'm so glad… we'll be good friends from now on, won't we… buddy?" grinned Max, as he turned around to look at Kai.  
  
"Shut up. Don't go blabbering to everyone about this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"… if you do, you'll hear from me personally," glared Kai, as thunder and lightning crashed around Kai.  
  
"Eep!" squeaked Max, as he slipped past Kai towards the bed. Kai whipped around and caught Max.  
  
"Let me go!!!!" wailed Max, reaching out to touch his bed.  
  
"I'm not letting you hide under that bed again. You're just gonna get stuck again and look stupid. You're gonna ruin my reputation of being a tough captain by making me look stupid."  
  
"I don't care! It's not like we're in public! Let me go!!!" screamed Max. Kai was forced to let go so that he could save his ears from the high-pitched screaming.   
  
"Crap." thought Kai once he realized what he did. He turned around and a pair of Max's boxers flew into his face.  
  
"AUGH!!" yelled Kai, throwing the boxers to the floor, "were those clean? They'd better be for your sake. What the heck are you doing?!?!" When Kai finally stopped, he saw Max chibi, with big bubbly eyes, clinging onto a blanket decorated with purple turtles in one hand, and a giant purple turtle that was almost as big as him in chibi form, in the other hand.  
  
"I… I… I was just… I was… I was just…" and Max burst into tears. Surprised, Kai tried to calm Max down.  
  
"Shhhh… don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Calm down, all right? Stop crying Max. I'm serious. Stop… SHUT UP!!!!" snapped Kai. Max stopped crying immediately and started to suck on his thumb. Kai sighed and he put his hand against his forehead as he thought, "the kinda people I have to deal with."  
  
"You were looking for your blanket and turtle, right?" Max nodded.  
  
"So you threw everything to the side, right? Max nodded.  
  
"Fine… just watch what you're throwing and who you're throwing them at, kay?" Max nodded his head vigorously and de-chibified.  
  
"You're not mad at me are you? I'm sorry, about the boxer thing. And they were clean. They should be anyways unless Tyson went through my things, looking for something to wear. He either never gives them back or never cleans them when he puts the back. You can usually tell by sniffing them." Max picked up the pair of boxers and sniffed. "Nope… clean."  
  
"Good, now lets get outta here. All your purple turtles just staring at you… I don't know how you can stand it. I'll stick to my phoenixes thank you."  
  
"You have a lot of phoenix stuff?"  
  
"… maybe…"  
  
Max gasped, "You DO!"  
  
"No I don't. Lets get out of here."  
  
"Ooooo… can I see your phoenix stuff? I've seen Tyson's dragon stuff and Ray's tiger stuff. Heck, I've even seen Kenny's computer stuff. I never knew you had phoenix stuff. I thought since your room was blue, it wouldn't have any red phoenix stuff in it. My room at home is white with pictures of purple turtles everywhere. Mom won't let me paint my walls purple or have turtles painted on it, so I have to live with posted pictures. My mom says painting my room purple is gay. Can you believe it? Girls can have purple rooms, why can't I? I thought your room would be covered in red phoenix stuff. Where's all your phoenix stuff? Do you have a room for only phoenix stuff only? Or 2 rooms? Or maybe more! Oooo, can I see, can I see??" Max was really excited, jumping up and down.  
  
"No." Kai simply said. Max pouted.  
  
"Pweeze?!?! Pwetty pwetty pweeze with shugah on top?" Max had bubbly eyes again.  
  
"Oh no, not those eyes. No one can resist those eyes!" Kai said, trying to shield himself from Max's face, "except me." Kai had turned serious again.  
  
"Poopy," muttered Max, "come on Kai! Please?"  
  
"Uh… that room is locked up. It'll take me forever to find the key, and… that room is near the top of the mansion where thunder's the loudest. You don't wanna go there."  
  
"Liar." Max crossed his arms and glared at Kai, "if you didn't want to show me, then you just should've said so."  
  
"I did say no."  
  
"… oh yea…" Kai rolled his eyes, "now scoot. Outta this room." Kai egged Max forward.  
  
"I'm going I'm going!" said Max, holding onto his blanket and turtle tightly.  
  
The wind howled and rain pounded as Kai and Max headed downstairs to the kitchen. 


	4. The Hot Soup Strikes Again!

Heh heh… kinda late to do this since this is going to be the last chapter and everything, but…  
  
In response to reviews: There are no pairings though I hint them… I suck at writing about pairings so I'll just stay away from them. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.  
  
And…. It's the last chapter like I said before… kinda sad… oh well… for my first fic, it didn't turn out as bad as I thought. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to beyblade.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ahhhh!" yelled Max, as Kai nudged him into the kitchen. Max had tripped over his blanket and fell with a deafening *SMACK*.  
  
"Ouch," thought Kai as he looked away, "that did NOT sound pretty." When Kai turned around, he saw Max, face as red as a beet. It didn't go very well with his blond hair. Kai couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Max started to cry.  
  
"Sorry, you ok?"  
  
"… I guess… My Draciel here will make me all better along with Mr. Blanky, won't you guys?" Max asked as he snuggled with his turtle. Sighing, Kai started making dinner.  
  
Max sat down at the kitchen table and looked outside. The storm was raging as hard as ever. Max shut his eyes tightly, as he pulled his blanket, from his shoulders, over his head, holding Draciel tightly. Thunder rolled in the background, causing Max to squeeze Draciel harder. After a while, it looked like Draciel's head was going to pop off. Noticing this, Kai didn't want to deal with Max's bawling again, so he decided to give Max something to do.  
  
"Hold this."  
  
"A bowl?"  
  
"No, it's a plate," Kai said sarcastically. Max, however, did not pick up the sarcasm.  
  
"Kai, I think you need to get your eyes checked. This is a bowl," Max said taking the bowl from Kai, "A plate is flat. A bowl is—"  
  
"I KNOW what a bowl is," said Kai, annoyed.  
  
"Then why did you say it was a plate?"  
  
"Sarcasm. Duh."  
  
"Oh… what's sarcasm?"  
  
"Go look it up in a dictionary. But not right now. Hold the bowl." Kai went back to the stove to attend to the soup, as Max stared down at the bowl.  
  
A few minutes later, Max spoke up, "Why do I have to hold the bowl?"  
  
"So I can pour the soup in later."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You could've just put it on the table… like this," Max put down the bowl on the table.  
  
"No! Don't put the bowl on the table! It… it'll ruin the bowl!" Kai made up. Max quickly swiped the bowl and cradled it in his arms.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok," said Kai. He turned back to the soup and thought, "boy is he gullible."  
  
Max spaced out, staring out the window. Transfixed by the rain dribbling down the windows. Forks of light hit the earth and thunder raced after it. Each time, seeming slower and slower, like it was getting tired. Max shivered under his blanket, and then shook his head, breaking the trance. He turned his head to the stove, to see what was taking Kai so long. Kai wasn't there! Scanning the kitchen, he saw no sign of Kai. Max panicked.  
  
"Kai… Kai!!! Where'd you go? This isn't funny! Don't be trying one of those pranks you pull on Tyson all the time! Kai!" Max stood up and tried to look for Kai.  
  
"Stop hiding! Don't scare me! Please, I don't like the thunder as it is. I don't need you scaring me too. Don't scare me!" Max started to sound very pitiful as he searched the room.  
  
The soup caught Max's attention. The spoon Kai used was stirring the soup itself!  
  
"A… a ghost!!! Kai's mansion's haunted!!! Call Scooby!! Call the Ghostbusters!! Maybe Kai was caught by the ghost!!" yelled Max. Max stepped back, only to bump into a chair that fell with a crash. Horror filled his innocent blue eyes. Suddenly, thunder roared behind him louder than he's ever heard before, making Max jump and scream his girly scream.  
  
Something just touched his leg. Max dropped the bowl with a loud crash, as the bowl shattered into a thousand pieces. The thing by Max's leg disappeared.  
  
Max ran towards the kitchen door with his arms outstretched in front of him, when his blanket slipped off the top of his head.  
  
"Mr. Blanky!!!" Max turned around in attempt to save his beloved blanket. Seeing the spinning spoon again, made Max forget about his blanket and only wanted to make his getaway.  
  
Max tore out of the kitchen with his eyes shut tightly, only to bump into no other than Kai.  
  
"Max! Are you ok? I heard you scream—" Kai said quickly when he was interrupted by a tight hug.  
  
"M…M… Max!" stuttered Kai. Kai tried to pry the blond off of him, but failed miserably.  
  
"Let go of me, Max!" snapped Kai. Surprisingly, Max let go of him immediately. Very shifty, Max started to fiddle with the edge of his blanket. Then burst out quickly,  
  
"Kai!! I was so scared! I… I turned around… and… and you weren't there!! I called for you! But… but you didn't answer! Then a ghost was spinning the spoon in the pot! I thought the ghost got you! And something crashed and touched my leg and… and—"  
  
"MAX!!! Slow down!!" Kai said exasperatingly. Max just started to cry and clung onto Kai once again. Kai didn't know what to do. He stood there stupidly for a few minutes, before saying gently,  
  
"Max…" He gently pried Max off of him. Tears were streaming down Max's face.  
  
"Didn't you hear me, before? I said I was going to the bathroom and I told you to watch the soup. What's this ghost you're talking about? There's no ghost in this mansion. Wait a minute… ohhh… the spoon… The spoon must have been spinning because I left it quickly. I didn't mean to scare you. As for the thing that 'grabbed' you…" A little kitten jumped onto Kai's shoulder. It must have been this little guy," he said as the kitty nuzzled Kai. Max blushed, he felt very stupid for overreacting.  
  
He turned away and muttered, "Sorry about the bowl… it must have been very special to you if you didn't want it to touch the table. And now it's in pieces. I'll clean it up."  
  
"Nah, I only said not to put the bowl onto the table so you would hold the bowl and have something to do."  
  
"…" Max bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken bowl. A broom had suddenly appeared beside him. Kai was holding out a broom for Max to use. Max grinned as he took the broom.  
  
As Kai turned back to attend to the soup, Max thought, "Whoa. What a weird day. Getting stuck under a bed, smacking into the floor, ghosts, kittens… and the weirdest thing of all… Kai seemed like he was really worried about me." Max picked up his blanket and looked out the window. The storm was over, and the sun could be seen shining down through the window. As Max sat down at the table, Kai walked over with 2 bowls of soup. Placing one in front of Max, he walked over to the other side of the table and ate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*SLAM* Tyson, Ray and Kenny had returned from their search outside. They were soaked from head to toe. Their hair was matted and pasted against their faces. The boys stood by the door, shaking the water from their hair, and wringing it out from their clothes.   
  
"Augh!" exclaimed Kenny, "who knew Kai's mansion was THAT big?!?! We got lost like… how many times?"  
  
"I dunno… a LOT? I lost count after a while. But it was all Tyson's fault. He kept on saying he knew where we were going." Ray shot an evil look at Tyson.  
  
"After a while, even Dizzi got mixed up, and that's not something you see everyday," said Kenny.  
  
"Next time, don't let Tyson drag you around. He'll just get us all mixed up again. Consult me BEFORE listening to Tyson… please," said Dizzi.  
  
"We couldn't trust you, you could've short circuited in the rain for all we know. That would have messed you up, so bleah!" Tyson said, sticking his tongue out at the laptop.  
  
"If I short circuited, I wouldn't even be turned on, you idiot!"  
  
"Watch who you're calling an idiot. I can bash you into the wall right now." Tyson made for Dizzi.  
  
"No, Tyson! I don't go bashing your stuff into the wall, don't do it to mine," said Kenny, pulling Dizzi out of Tyson's reach. Dizzi could be heard laughing at Tyson.  
  
Scowling, Tyson ran off to look for Kai to see if he found Max, leaving behind a trail of water.  
  
"Kai! Kai! We couldn't find Max anywhere! Kai! Ka—" Tyson had walked into the kitchen, and saw two figures drinking soup. As Ray and Kenny arrived behind Tyson, Ray said, "What's up, Ty—" as he followed Tyson's gaze.  
  
"SOUP!!!" Tyson, Ray and Kenny cried. They ran over to the pot, fighting for the pot. Max smiled at his water-drenched friends. As he turned back to face Kai, and to his surprise, he was gone.  
  
"Where'd Kai go?" Max asked. The knot of tangled limbs paused and looked up from the pot.  
  
Unsurprised, Kenny said, "I dunno. He's cold, doesn't answer us, deserts us all the time, and is mean sometimes. It's not like he's changed a lot from when we all first met him."  
  
Smiling, Max said to himself, "That's what you think," as the dispute over the soup resumed. All of a sudden the pot of soup flew into the air, spilling its contents on the 3 boys.  
  
"AHHHH!!! HOT HOT HOT!!!" exclaimed Ray and Kenny.  
  
"My soup…" said Tyson sadly.  
  
Max laughed at them. Then the pot fell squarely on Tyson's head, knocking Tyson out. Since the 3 boys were still tangled up, they lost their footing with their wet socks. They fell down with Tyson with a *THUMP*. Kenny fell onto his back while Ray was pinned in a funny position by Tyson. Kenny, being the smallest of the boys, wriggled out from the mass of limbs, soup and water.  
  
"Owww! My butt!" exclaimed Kenny. Kenny stood up rubbing his sore behind only to slip on the spilt soup and fall once again. Max laughed harder.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" exclaimed Kenny extremely annoyed. Max wiped a tear from his eye, as he calmed down, and got up to help his friends. As he bent down to help Ray heave Tyson off of him, Max saw Kai leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, grinning at them.  
  
When Kai noticed Max watching him, his grin disappeared immediately, replaced with his expressionless mask. Then, with a whip of his scarf, he was gone.  
  
Ray, noticing Max was distracted, asked, "Whatcha looking at Max?" as he turned to the empty doorframe.  
  
"Nothing," grinned Max, "nothing at all."  
  
There, all done! Hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
